Twin Stars' Night Out
by Yume Disney
Summary: Fuma decides he wants both onmyoujis and Kamui to play a game of Truth or Dare, but when things get to 'exciting', will Fuma's night be ruined?


**Yeah, I know. Should be working on other stuff. Well I am, so don't worry. Just wanted to post things I've already written down on paper. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fuma walks into the hotel suite with a kicking and screaming Kamui slung over his shoulder. He shuts the door behind him and drops Kamui on the bed not occupied by sleeping onmyoujis. _

Kamui: Why the hell did you have to break into my room and kidnap me just to bring me here?

Fuma: Because I was bored, I needed entertainment, I wanted to, and …oh yeah… you can't do anything about it. (plops down next to Kamui on the bed)

Kamui: (slightly moves away from Fuma and looks toward the bed with the onmyoujis. Eyes widen with shock when he notices the disregarded clothes scattered around the bed) Uh…wha-? How? When? Um…Subaru!

Subaru: (sits up quickly and looks around) Huh? What? What happened? (notices Kamui) Oh. Hello, Kamui. (Lays back down and sniggles closer to Seishirou)

Kamui: (continues to keep a shocked expression)

Subaru: (realizes what just happened) Kamui! Fuma! What are you two doing here?

Fuma: It's 'Kamui'. How many times must I continue to say that?

Seishirou: (stretches and yawns) As many times as you want. No one's going to remember when you look like that, 'Fuma'. (smirks)

Fuma: (glares)

Seishirou: I gave 'Fuma' a key since he wouldn't stop nagging to me on how he wanted to do something tonight.

Subaru: (goes pale) And what exactly is this 'something'?

Fuma: (smirks) You'll see. (walks over to the phone on the table)

Kamui: You guys have no clue what Fuma's doing? (looks to the onmyoujis worried)

(Both onmyoujis shake their heads)

Kamui: (looks scared)

Fuma: (hangs up phone) Okay. Room service will be here shortly with the things we'll need for tonight.

Seishirou: What exactly will we be doing tonight, 'Kamui'?

Fuma: Now, now, Sei-chan. Patience is a virtue.

Seishirou: That you know I don't possess.

Fuma: Well you should go out and mark it like you did with another one of your 'possessions'.

Subaru: Maybe you should go jump out a window!

(Everyone stares at Subaru in shock)

Seishirou: Subaru-kun? (starts to laugh)

(Kamui and Fuma continue to stare at the light onmyouji)

Fuma: Wow, Subaru. Wouldn't expect you to stand up for you and your lover. (hears knock on the door) Yay! Room service! (goes to open the door)

Room Service Guy: Hello, sir. Here's your- (Fuma takes the objects in his hands and slams the door in his face)

Kamui: What? Is? That? (points to the objects in Fuma's hands)

Seishirou: It appears to be a bottle of sake and some small little contraption.

Fuma: Very good assumption, Sei-chan. This "little contraption" (holds up a hand sized box with a huge screen in the middle) is a game we will play called "Truth or Dare".

Kamui: So you kidnapped me and ruined their night (points at the two men on the bed) just to play a sissy game of "Truth or Dare"?

Fuma: (sits down next to Kamui) It's more than just a sissy game. Tonight we're playing the game in a more… entertaining way. (wraps arms around Kamui's body)

Kamui: "Entertaining" how?

Fuma: (smirks and brings Kamui close that Kamui is now sitting in his lap) I think you already know the answer, Kamui-kun. (nibbles on Kamui's ear)

Kamui: (blush comes across his cheeks)

Seishirou: (smirks) I think we should play this game 'Kamui' has brought for us. What do you say, Subaru-kun?

Subaru: No. I was planning on spending this night with you, Seishirou-san. I don't feel like playing some pervertish game right now. (gets out of bed and starts getting dressed)

Kamui: I-I'm with Subaru on this one. I'm going back home. (pushes Fuma's arms away from him and runs to the door with Subaru behind him)

Fuma: (rushes toward the door and locks it) Come on. You two can't leave. That's the whole point of bringing you guys here and paying for the hotel room.

Seishirou: The hotel room _I'm_ paying for. If they don't want to play, they don't have to.

Fuma: (smirks) Oh. You just want me all to yourself tonight. Alright, Sakurazukamori. (goes over to Seishirou and pins him to the bed) Tonight, I will make you mine. (starts to kiss his way down the assassin's neck)

Subaru: (growls and grips Fuma's shoulders, ripping him off a dazed Seishirou) I think I've decided to stay, but only to make sure Seishirou-san remains mine.

Kamui: But Subaru…

Fuma: Now, Kamui. The onmyouji's decided he's staying with (raises an eyebrow and looks at Subaru) "his Seishirou-san"?

Subaru: (blushes) I-I didn't say that, d-did I?

Seishirou: (smiles a predatory smile) I believe you did, Subaru-kun. (brings Subaru back on the bed) As long as you remember that you belong to me. (chuckles as Subaru turns a darker shade of red)

Fuma: So you're going to stay as well, ne Kamui-kun? (leans closer to the younger teen)

Kamui: No. (walks right past Fuma to the door and leaves)

(the door bangs and it is silent in the room)

Seishirou: Shame Kamui-kun couldn't stick around.

Fuma: No, he'll be back.

Subaru: Why? Because "they always come back"? (rolls his eyes)

Fuma: No… (thinks about it for a while) Well, yes, but no. Just wait. I had a feeling you guys might've walked out on this, especially you and Kamui, Subaru. So… (smiles) I hired people to make sure no one would leave.

Seishirou: A very good plan, 'Kamui'. (Fuma gives an expression of triumph) But…

Fuma: (examines Seishirou) But what?

Seishirou: Can't Kamui be intimidating when he wants to be?

(Explosions are heard from down stairs as a ton of screams are heard)

(The Kamui of Dragons of Earth and both onmyoujis all go white as they hear an enraged Kamui of Dragons of Heaven coming closer to the suite with explosions following behind)

(The hotel's door is once again opened as the mauve eyed boy was thrown in)

Kamui: (dusts himself off mumbling and walks up to Fuma) (Both boys stare at each other, Kamui glaring hell and Fuma smiling like he just won his own uke) I hate you.

Fuma: (shrugs) I know. (time passes between the two) Ready to play the game now?

Kamui: No.

Fuma: You have no choice.

Kamui: I figured as much.

Fuma: So ready to play?

Kamui: No

Fuma: You still have no choice.

Kamui: Then why do you ask?

Fuma: Think you're cute when you get mad. (smirks)

Kamui: (glares)

Fuma: (pats the top of Kamui's head) Now that we're all in the same page. Let's play.

(Everyone nods their heads and go on the bed the onmyoujis were sleeping on)

Kamui: Wait.

Fuma: (sighs) What?

Kamui: Didn't Subaru and Seishirou… (trials off as blush creeps on his face) You know?

(they all look at each other and move on to the other bed)

Fuma: Shall we begin our little game?

Kamui: (mumbles) Not like we have much of a choice.

Subaru: Can we please just start the game? The sooner we start, the sooner we can leave.

(Fuma sighs heavily and turns the little black box on)

Seishirou: So how does this work?

Fuma: We say our names, it picks us randomly, and we either say the _**honest**_ truth (the three younger boys look to the Sakurazukamori) or we have to do the dare, no matter what. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Fuma: Okay. Let's begin.

(Everyone says their names and the game starts)

Black Box: Fuma.

Fuma: I still don't understand why we had to use that name.

Seishirou: Because we wouldn't know which Kamui it was asking. Now chose.

Fuma: (sighs) Fine. Dare.

Black Box: Gently play with Subaru's ass.

(Subaru begins to blush like crazy as Seishirou glares at Fuma)

Seishirou: You wouldn't dare to _my_ Subaru-kun.

Fuma: Oh c'mon, Sei-chan. Kamui for Subaru.

Seishirou: (glances over at the wide eyed Kamui, checking him over) Fine.

(Both Subaru and Kamui gulp as Fuma comes up behind Subaru and slides his hands between Subaru and the bed)

Subaru: Eep! (jumps off the bed quickly as Fuma laughs) Not funny!

Fuma: (continues laughing) I thought it was pretty funny. Whoa! Who's next?

Black Box: Kamui

Kamui: (gulps again) Ano… truth.

Black Box: In bed, are you dominating or submissive?

Fuma: (begins laughing again) Definitely submissive.

Kamui: (glares) And how would you know that? I've never slept with anyone before, let alone you.

Fuma: I'm you twin star, Kamui. And remember those dreams of you and me doing it?

Kamui: (blushes as he thinks _How the hell does he know about those_) Y-yes.

Fuma: (smiles) Those weren't dreams.

Kamui: (groans as he curls himself into a ball)

Fuma: Oh. That's the exact same sound you made with me.

Black Box: Seishirou

Subaru: Oh boy. (hides head in hands)

Seishirou: Oh come now, Subaru-kun. I'm sure it won't be too bad. Dare.

Black Box: Put your hand inside Subaru's pants. Clothes cannot be removed.

(Subaru's eyes widen as Seishirou smirks)

Seishirou: Well, not too bad for me. (puts his hand in Subaru's pants)

Subaru: (flinches from the cold hand as it wraps itself around his length) Sei-Seishirou-san!

Seishirou: What are you getting so worked up about? It's not like I haven't done this before.

Subaru: (blushes more and takes Seishirou's hand out of his pants after his climax) Seishirou. Please.

Seishirou: (pouts) Seishirou? Subaru-kun, you truly hurt me inside. (puts right hand to his heart)

Subaru: Oh shut up, you. (throws a pillow in Seishirou's face)

Black Box: Subaru

Subaru: (sighs) Tru-.

Seishirou: (covers Subaru's mouth) Dare!

Black Box: Lick ketchup off of Seishirou's fingers.

Subaru: (looks mortified) Seishirou-san!

Seishirou: I'm sorry, Subaru-kun, but the game would be no fun if all you chose is truth. Can you go get some ketchup, Fuma?

Fuma: (groans) Fine. (walks over to cabinet with a mini fridge and takes out a ketchup bottle)

Kamui: (eyes widen) Aren't those usually empty?

Fuma: (hands the ketchup to Seishirou) Yeah, but I came in here earlier and put in things we would need for tonight.

Kamui: How do you know what we'll need?

Fuma: This isn't my first time playing this you know.

Kamui: (shiver goes down spine)

Seishirou: C'mon, Subaru-kun. Just suck my fingers already. (holds ketchup covered fingers to Subaru's mouth as he holds Subaru's wrist)

Subaru: I really don't feel comfortable with this. (continues to try to get away from Seishirou)

(Fuma goes behind Subaru and holds his head while licking the back of his neck) (Subaru gasps as Seishirou puts his fingers in Subaru's mouth) (Fuma lets go as the light onmyouji sucks on the darker onmyouji's hand)

Seishirou: Now is this so bad, Subaru-kun? (Subaru moans in response as he continues to suck and lick off the ketchup)

Kamui: (looks in disgust as Seishirou smirks as him tauntingly)

Fuma: (brings a cup to Kamui's face) Sake?

Kamui: (Underage. (pushes cup away)

Fuma: (raises eyebrow) And that's stopped you before?

Kamui: (looks Fuma up and down) Good point. (takes the cup in his hand)

(Fuma and Kamui start drinking the sake while watching the two onmyoujis get more intimate)

Fuma: So how long do you think those two will go at it?

Kamui: Not sure. The way things look, not even the final battle could stop them.

(They continue to watch the twin stars as tons of moans come from Subaru with the occasional 'Seishirou-san' and a couple of grunts from Seishirou with the few 'Subaru-kun')

Fuma: So, Kamui-.

Kamui: No.

Fuma: You don't even knew what I'm going to say.

Kamui: We are twin stars, ne? (takes a sip)

Fuma: (laughs) Alright. Alright. You got me.

Kamui: (huffs)

(more noises come from the onmyoujis, catching the Kamuis' attention again)

Kamui: Huh. I didn't know Subaru could bend that way. (cocks his head to the side)

Fuma: That's not fair. Seishirou's never done that with me. (crosses his arms, pouting)

Kamui: Well they are lovers. Wait! Does that mean you and him-?

Fuma: Kamui. Two hunters without their prey in the same room. Something's bound to happen. Are you saying you and Subaru have never done it before?

Kamui: No, we have, but it didn't work out.

Fuma: Seishirou?

Kamui: Yup.

Fuma: (sighs) There is definitely something wrong with our onmyoujis.

Kamui: No kidding. We're not exactly all there either though.

Fuma: (is offended) What do you mean? I come and molest you while you do nothing about it and act cute. There's nothing wrong with that.

Kamui: (sarcastically) Yeah. There is _so_ nothing wrong with that.

Fuma: More sake? (holds the bottle up)

Kamui: Do you need to ask? (takes the bottle and pours himself more sake)

Fuma: Suppose not. (takes the bottle back and refills his)

Kamui: That box hasn't talked in a while. What happened to it?

Fuma: (looks around) I'm not sure. I remember putting somewhere in the middle of the-.

(Both Kamuis look at each other and then to the bed with the onmyoujis)

Fuma: Ah man.

Kamui: I thought I heard something breaking on that bed.

Fuma: (moans in despair) Great.

Kamui: (snickers)

Fuma: (smiles at Kamui) You know. This is partly your fault to so you're going to have to pay as well.

Kamui: What? How was any of this my fault?

Fuma: Well. You could've moved the box before Seishirou and Subaru went at it. (takes Kamui's cup and places both cups on a table)

Kamui: Fuma. You don't have to do this. (he begins to back away from his twin star) I-I-I can pay with money or belongings!

Fuma: (says innocently) But, Kamui. You have no money and you have nothing I want. (Moves closer to Kamui) Well, there is one thing I want.

(Kamui tries to run to the door, but ends up getting caught by Fuma and is thrown on to the unoccupied bed)

Kamui: Fuma! Come on! You don't need to do this! Quit!

Fuma: No, I don't need to do this. I want to. I told you we would entertaining things tonight and seeing how the box is broken and our onmyoujis to preoccupied, this is the last option. (rips Kamui's shirt off)

Kamui: Fuma! (shivers as Fuma kisses his way up Kamui's torso and runs his hands around Kamui's body)

Fuma: Hey! Why not we all have a foursome?

Seishirou: Brilliant idea!

Subaru and Kamui: NO!

Seishirou and Fuma: TOO LATE!

The end


End file.
